


Work This Body (On the Floor)

by LexiWritesThings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gav and Burnie having sex in Gavin's trailer, Lazer Team filming, M/M, Secret Relationship, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiWritesThings/pseuds/LexiWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazer Team filming is great, except Gavin and Burnie only have the briefest moments of private time together. Sometimes, your right hand really isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work This Body (On the Floor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> I got this idea while at the actual Lazer Team panel at RTX 2015. I'm a bad person. Thanks so much to horrificsmut/mightbeanasshole for inspiring and encouraging me to write this. Burnvin doesn't get nearly enough love in this fandom.

When making a movie, Gavin realizes, one doesn’t really get much alone time. This thought is only solidified once he and Burnie are safely tucked away in his trailer, a PA outside calling out an hour until filming resumes.

 

Lazer Team was going to be awesome, no doubt about it. And the Brit is still blown away that he of all people got the role. He had only ever been behind the camera before, and every take is like some sort of strange dream.

 

But sometimes, things aren’t all that they’re cracked up to be. Like starring alongside your secret boyfriend in a highly anticipated movie and having very unfulfilling breaks.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Gavin feels absolutely blessed to be part of the production and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the entire goddamn world.

 

But Gavin has not gotten more action than his right hand for the past two weeks, and there's only so much sexual frustration one person can take before they inevitably snap. (Especially if they have to stare at their sexual partner wearing a very tight-fitting costume all day. And doing really fucking cool action stunts. Thank god for that fake fucking cock.)

 

So in the heavy silence of his trailer, Gavin Free snaps. He wraps his arms tightly around Burnie’s neck and kisses him like it’s going out of style.

 

Burnie, who had been in the middle of saying something, flails for a moment before slipping an arm around Gavin's waist. The Brit presses as close to his boyfriend as he can, relishing the warmth radiating off of the older man, the hard lines of muscle hidden under a thin fabric of his shirt.

 

Burnie breaks away for a moment, resting his forehead against Gavin's. The younger lets out a soft whine and pouts. Burnie snorts.

 

"You really want to do this now, Gav?"

 

Gavin nods enthusiastically, already surging forward in an attempt to capture Burnie's lips once more. Burnie leans back slightly with a slightly worried look on his face.

 

"I think I heard Michael go into his trailer, we have to be quiet—"

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gavin muttered before roughly kissing down the older's jaw, careful to not leave bruises that couldn't be covered by their makeup artist. Burnie makes a sort of choking noise, but doesn't make to push Gavin away. Instead, he tips his his head back slightly, eyes closed. Gavin grins into the heated skin in front of him. A thrum of excitement pulses through him.

 

The air in the trailer feels warm and heavy on Gavin's flushed skin. A few minutes of necking and he was already fucking hard. The Brit makes a solemn vow to never go more than a week without sex. He doesn't realize he's grinding roughly into Burnie until the older man lets out a loud, shaky moan. Gavin pulls back, shit-eating grin only growing wider.

 

"What was that about being quiet, love?"

 

"Shut up," Burnie grunts, tugging at Gavin's waist and pulling him back. Gavin laughs and lets himself be roughly handled. He less-than-gracefully thrusts his hips forward, back arching awkwardly. Burnie laughs breathlessly, rolling his eyes.

 

The two lean into each other simultaneously, melding closely together. Gavin nips at Burnie's lower lip, running his tongue across the spot moments later. He relishes in the low groan Burnie lets out and the tension in the older's arms. He feels Burnie's fingers tighten around his waist as he pulls the same trick once more.

 

Suddenly, the world is spinning a little too quickly and Gavin's shirt is somewhere across the trailer and then Burnie's pushing him onto the bed, towering over him and holding him down by the hips.

 

Gavin manages to let out a squawk of surprise before moaning lowly as Burnie's lips trace down his neck and chest. His closes his eyes, feeling a surge of pure, hot want course through his body. Remembering the older's earlier words, he bites back a groan at the feeling of Burnie lapping his tongue across Gavin's hardened nipples.

 

"Burnie," he manages, panting slightly. His skin feels like it's on fire.

 

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

 

The other man's hushed words make Gavin shudder slightly. The Brit opens his eyes and bites his lower lip, hips shifting minutely in Burnie's grip.

 

Burnie himself catches on quickly, something Gavin will always love about the older man, and smirks before trailing his right hand from the younger's hip to his inner thigh. Gavin twitches in anticipation, vividly aware of just how turned on he is. Burnie has apparently decided to take his sweet damn time. His touch is light, almost not there, and Gavin whines pathetically.

 

"You're so squirmy, Gav," Burnie comments, tracing a single finger across Gavin's waistband. The Brit's shirt had ridden up, a strip of golden-tanned skin exposed.

 

"Because you're a damn _tease_ , ngh," Gavin manages. His head lolls back onto the bed, and he prays that Burnie will just get on with it.

 

"Didn't know you could get this sensitive," whispers Burnie, grinning widely as he drags his finger to circle over the bulge that was impossibly fucking hard in Gavin's jeans. Gavin swears hoarsely, already feeling cool beads of sweat forming on his brow.

 

" _Burnie_ —"

 

"Maybe we should take longer breaks between having sex more often."

 

Gavin makes to whinge at the thought, but Burnie is using his entire hand to gently stroke the Brit through two fucking layers of fabric and Gavin can only moan.

 

"No, wait, I take that back," Burnie adds, "I like having you falling apart under me. Real fucking power trip."

 

As much as Gavin wants to continue the absolutely riveting conversation Burnie started, words are far beyond his current mental capability. He fidgets, hands going to the button at the top of his jeans, but Burnie is quicker. Thick, calloused fingers (too long spent with a controller tightly gripped in his hands) deftly undo Gavin's trousers.

 

"Lift up your hips."

 

Gavin complies, heaving himself up as Burnie pulls his jeans off of him, flinging them off the side of the bed. The cool air of the trailer makes the skin of Gavin’s legs tingle, goosebumps rising steadily on the flesh. But Gavin is far from cold.

 

Burnie is leaning over, and Gavin, as he started doing years ago, watches as the world moves in slow motion. Burnie’s mouth descending on him. Burnie’s warm tongue teasingly licking at Gavin through his briefs. Burnie’s hands back on Gavin’s waist, holding him still.

 

Then Burnie is pulling back, just as Gavin begins rolling his hips up as far as he can. The younger whines at the lack of contact.

 

“Oh, be quiet, you baby. I’m trying to speed things up—unless, you want me to make you come in your underwear like a fucking teenager?”

 

The look on Burnie’s face is one Gavin is intimately familiar with. It’s the face he pulls when he gets a deliciously torturous idea—typically at Gavin’s expense.

 

“Later, dammit, just, bloody get on with it!” Gavin crows, fighting with the waistband of his briefs. Burnie chuckles and reaches out to help, swatting the Brit’s hands away.

 

“Fine, fine, whatever you want, my bitchy princess.”

 

Even in his growing state of delirium, Gavin can pick up on his boyfriend’s sarcasm.

 

Before he can snap back a retort, Burnie is grasping his thin wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head. His other hand trails over Gavin’s chest, through the thick covering of hair there. Gavin lets out a quiet noise of pleasure that is apparently far too loud for Burnie’s tastes, as he leans forward and captures Gavin’s lips with his own.

 

Gavin’s eyes fall closed once more as Burnie traces his tongue delicately across his bottom lip, lighting the younger’s nerves on fire. His hand blazes an electric path down his body, already far too sensitive. Gavin can vaguely make out the sticky pre-come pooling on his stomach.

 

A warm hand curls around his cock, over-sensitive skin singing at the contact. Gavin moans loudly into Burnie’s mouth, back arching up. Burnie huffs out a laugh and sucks on the Brit’s lower lip while tugging at Gavin’s length.

 

After two weeks of the same-old-same-old masturbation techniques, someone else getting you off feels fucking fantastic. Gavin feels a bit like a teenager, embarrassed that he can feel the familiar curling at the pit of his stomach almost as soon as Burnie begins jerking him off.

 

Burnie breaks their kiss, lips on Gavin’s jaw.

 

“Wanna hear you moan, Gav,” he murmurs, and his voice makes Gavin shake. The younger man doesn’t hesitate to let out a string of various noises of pleasure. Curses fall from his lips—real, grown-up swears, not the crap he makes up on camera—and his entire world narrows to the tight, wet heat of Burnie’s hand on his dick.

 

The other man is stroking Gavin at a rough pace now, twisting up as he reaches the crown and thumbing the slit on the way down. Gavin is a mess, panting and whining and twitching, hands clenching.

 

“Burnie, I, ngh, please, _please_ —”

 

“What, sweetheart? What do you need?”

 

“More, please, Burnie, so close—I’m so close, please, harder—”

 

Burnie is breathing significantly heavier as he complies, squeezing lightly on every upward stroke. Gavin is so hard it’s verging on painful and he groans at the new sensations, but it’s just not enough but words are difficult for him on a good day, let alone when he’s turned on beyond all recognition.

 

“B-burnie, I need, _fuck_ , I bloody need, ngh, shit, _Daddy_ —”

 

The term slips out unexpectedly; they typically don’t stray that far into roleplay unless it’s a special occasion. But the effect it has on Burnie is obvious. The older man tenses for a moment before doubling his efforts.

 

He drags a fingernail lightly under the head of Gavin’s cock and that’s it. Synapses fire and fireworks explode in slow motion behind Gavin’s eyes, a long, drawn out moan escaping his throat. He damn near blacks out for a moment at the sheer intensity of his orgasm.

 

After a few moments, Gavin’s breathing evens out. He opens his eyes, sweat sliding down the curve of his nose. Burnie was still hovering over him, eyes closed, hand firmly gripping Gavin’s wrists.

 

“Hey, Burnie?” Gavin whispers hoarsely, wiggling his hands a bit. Burnie opens his eyes and makes an odd expression before releasing the Brit’s wrists.

 

The two are quiet for a bit, the air in the trailer still heavy with the scent of sex and sweat. Gavin fights off the exhaustion that had started to settle into his bones and reaches forward, wrapping his arms around Burnie’s neck again.

 

“Mm, your turn, love.”

 

“Um,” Burnie says eloquently.

 

“What? What is it?” Gavin frowns and looks at his boyfriend curiously. The older man was still fully dressed, albeit ruffled from Gavin’s exploratory hands.

 

“I, uh, you don’t need to do anything…” Burnie’s voice trails off and he gently pulls Gavin off of him, standing from the bed. Gavin isn’t sure is he should be offended or not.

 

“Why the hell not? I wanna make you feel good too, Daddy,” he finally tries, smiling coyly at the older man at the last word.

 

Burnie visibly shudders and pointedly looks away from Gavin, hand going to adjust his jeans but stopping halfway there, falling lamely to the side.

 

That’s when it hits Gavin.

 

“Oh my god,” the Brit says, laughter already bubbling in his throat, “Holy shit, Burnie, no, you _didn’t_!”

 

“Shut up, Gavin,” Burnie says through gritted teeth.

 

“You, Burnie Burns, a man _fifteen_ years my senior, just—”

 

“Shut UP, Gavin,” Burnie growls.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin manages around guffaws, “Fuck, I really wish we could come out to the Internet already.”

 

“Why’s that,” says Burnie, still facing away from Gavin.

 

“So I could tell about how you just came in your pants like a thirteen year old on the bloody Podcast!”

 

Burnie turns back to Gavin, glare already set on his face. Gavin doesn’t notice.

 

“Shit, I really love you, you know that?”

  
The expression on Burnie’s face softens. Gavin grins. 


End file.
